


Here In Your Arms

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles & Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, this is probably the fluffiest thing I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thought I'd steal you away for the rest of the night…and maybe for the rest of your life." He said, voice as gentle as the warm breeze that caressed Luke's alabaster skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here In Your Arms

Luke never really liked being the centre of attention; so when the boys had thrown him a surprise birthday party he was a fumbling mess to say the least.

Lucky for him, Michael had whisked him away from the house about twenty minutes after his party had begun.

They ended up at a little park, a few streets down, a place they used to hang out at frequently when they were kids.

It made Luke feel a little nostalgic. Sure, Michael was still in his life, a big part of it in fact, but it was different when they were small because the two of them had no worries.

They could hug whenever they wanted to and everyone would just laugh and talk about how 'cute' they were...But now? Now they couldn't do that because it was considered weird and not normal. They would get called names and it just wouldn’t be pleasant at all.

Michael didn't care about them being perceived as weird but Luke did. He wasn't ready, not yet at least, but it was fine. It was always fine with Michael. He always understood…

"Thought I'd steal you away for the rest of the night…and maybe for the rest of your life." He said, voice as gentle as the breeze that caressed Luke's alabaster skin.

Luke smiled softly at Michael, hand reaching out to grasp his. "I'm glad you did. It was getting a bit too hectic." The blonde replied as he headed towards an old oak tree, _their_ old oak tree.

“I kinda figured, since you looked like you were about to faint.” Michael commented with a chuckle, dropping to his knees and resting his back against the trunk of the tree before pulling Luke down as well and letting him settle between his legs.

Michael placed his chin on top of Luke’s neatly shaped quiff and sighed loudly. “I’ll wait till we get to do this everywhere. I’ll wait till you’re ready.” He whispered, arms wrapped around Luke, holding him tight.

Luke felt his heart drop to his stomach, how did he end up with someone so thoughtful and loving? “I love you Mikey, so much.” Michael didn’t say anything; instead he buried his face into blonde locks, fingers tickling Luke’s stomach.

Huffs of laughter left the younger boy and in that moment, as he and Michael looked to the ever-glowing sky, skin warm as a summer day, he swore he was the luckiest person alive.

“I love you too…” Michael spoke, pulling back a little as Luke turned around in his arms to face him. “Yeah?” He asked with a grin.

“Nah.” Michael muttered as he pressed his lips to Luke’s, moving slow. “Nah, I don’t love you at all…” Sounds of mirth erupted from the both of them and Luke struggled to contain the feeling of utter warmth that he was facing at that very moment.

Being with Michael, wrapped in his arms, was the greatest feeling in the world that Luke had ever had the pleasure of experiencing and _nothing,_ absolutely nothing could compare to it…


End file.
